Bukan Tes
by Gitar Biru
Summary: "Ngetes. Dipikir pacaran itu soal ujian."Gerutuku, jengkel. Verkwan. Oneshoot. RnR


Judul : Bukan Tes (oneshoot)

Author : Gitar Biru

Genre : Romance and little humor (mungkin sih heuheu)

.

.

.

.

"Boo, kita putus sebentar ya."

.

Aku Boo Seungkwan. Dan aku baru saja mendengar kekasih tersayangku minta putus hubungan. Damn, ini pasti lelucon?

.

"Jangan bercanda."sahutku malas. Aku kembali membaca komik digenggaman tangan kananku. Mengacuhkan kekasihku itu.

.

"Aku serius, Boo."

.

Apa katanya?

.

Se-serius?

.

Oke, ku tutup komik ku dan ku masukan kedalam tas ranselku guna memperhatikan wajah menawannya lekat-lekat.

.

Duh, ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar fokus. "Jelasin dulu alasannya."tegasku.

.

Dia mengalihkan wajah dengan raut gugup. Sesekali dia melirik kearahku ragu-ragu.

.

"Buruan."paksaku.

.

Aku. Benci. Dibuat. Penasaran.

.

Makanya, aku memaksanya seperti ini.

.

Bahunya berjengit, kalau tingkahnya sudah begini pasti ada apa-apa nih. "Jadi, begini..."Dia sudah memulai tapi dia mengatupkan mulutnya lagi.

.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Langsung intinya."

.

Sempat ku tangkap Ia meneguk ludah. Bibir tipisnya mulai bergerak. "Nggak ada alasan signifikan, sih."

.

Oh My God!

.

"Please, jangan main-main sama kesabaranku. "Aku menekan setiap kataku. Ini mengesalkan.

.

Dia, kekasihku.

.

Namanya, Chwe Vernon Hansol.

.

Didepan orang banyak, sifatnya itu sangat cuek dan pendiam.

Tapi, lain cerita jika sudah berada didekatku.

Sifatnya akan menjadi kekanakan, berisik dan penyabar.

 _._

 _Penyabar?_

.

Ya, aku menilainya seperti itu karena dia selalu sabar ketika aku sering berbuat anarkis pada tubuhnya itu. Yang kurus tidak dan gemuk juga tidak. Sedang, tidak seksi seperti cowok macho yang doyan ngegym.

.

Dia bukan cowok sempurna, dia hanyalah cowok yang dikenal cuek dan pendiam.

Walau dia memang tampan sekali.

.

Tapi, Banyak loh teman-temannya yang lebih keren dan banyak juga cowok tampan yang ingin menjadikanku pacar mereka.

.

Tapi, hei yang tidak mempermainkanku seperti _boneka Voodo_ hanyalah Si Ogeb ini.

.

Just him and only him!

.

Siapa Si Ogeb?

.

Siapa?

.

Ya memang siapa lagi kalau bukan ' _Chwe Vernon Hansol_ _'._

 _._

Aku menghentikan lamunanku dan kembali memperhatikan Hansol yang sejak tadi juga tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari diriku.

.

Aku melirik kanan-kiriku. Kami sedang dikantin Kampus. Lalu, ku beritahu ya...beberapa yang mengenal kami berdua, sudah mulai memperhatikan gerak-gerik kami sejak tadi. Jujur saja, mereka memang seperti itu, setiap hari. But, aku tetap saja tidak terbiasa akan tingkah mereka yang selalu menilai setiap kami berinteraksi seperti ini. Tidak hanya 1 atau 2 orang tapi lebih dari itu walau tidak sampai 20 orang.

.

"Apa permintaan terakhirmu."kataku lembut disertai senyuman yang amat jarang ku tunjukan padanya.

Ya jarang karena setiap hari aku akan tersenyum lebar sampai rasanya gigiku mengering.

.

Ku temukan alisnya menukik tidak paham. "Kau ingin membunuhku karena perkataanku tadi?"tanya Hansol kaget.

.

Aku mendengus lalu menggeleng, "Paling Cuma cidera terus merasakan perawatan rumah sakit selama 1 minggu."

.

Mata tajamnya itu membulat lebar, bibirnya mencibir kesal. "Itumah sama saja, Boo."Paparnya sebal.

.

Aku terkekeh. "Hehehe, Serius nggak sih omonganmu tadi?"Aku kembali menekannya untuk menjawab rasa penasaranku tapi kali ini lebih santai dan dengan pikiran dingin.

.

"Aku cuma becanda kok."

.

Mataku mengerling bosan, bibirku terkatup segaris guna menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak dahinya atau mencubit perutnya itu seperti yang biasa ku lakukan.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu, 5 kali dalam seminggu ini. Gan!"Sentakku, mengingatkan akan fakta yang ku yakini sengaja dilupakan olehnya.

.

Hansol tersenyum lebar menanggapiku. Dia memang selalu seperti itu, disaat kemarahan mulai melingkupiku dia hanya tersenyum bodoh dan sialnya setelah melihat senyuman menyebalkannya itu, panas hatiku langsung mereda.

Ditambah senyumannya itu hanya diberikan hanya untukku dan keluarganya saja.

.

"Aku cuma mau ngetes kamu aja kok, Boo. "Katanya disertai suara geli.

.

"Ngetes. Dipikir pacaran itu soal ujian."Gerutuku, jengkel.

.

"Ya memang kan. Bedanya bukan dalam bentuk tulisan tapi kehidupan."Jawab Hansol kalem.

.

"Ya, ya terserah."Tanggapku mulai malas berbicara dengannya.

.

End.

Haha, ide oneshoot yang nongol ditengah malam. :D

Review y man-teman hihihi. Y wlaau mmg oneshoot.


End file.
